


The Proposal

by Evyione



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-01-05 21:28:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12197754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evyione/pseuds/Evyione
Summary: SPN AU : An unexcepted proposal from Dean. I didn't say much in the tags on purpose.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you gius like it ! Please leave feedback and tell me if you want a part 2 ! Enjoy !

You've been in love with Dean for years, ever since the first time you met him when you were kids. You met him when you were 3 and him 7.

Your dad Bobby Singer worked with Dean's father, John at the bodyshop. And seeing that you didn't have a mom, Mary, Dean's mom was more than happy to take care of a little girl since she only had two sons, the youngest being Sam, he was your best friend, you and Sam have the same age.

You were now 24 and Dean 28. You lived with him and Sam. Life was pretty good, Sam was at Law School and proposed to his now fiancé Jessica. You just graduated to become a teacher and Dean was working at his father bodyshop as a mecano.

Today had been a good day, you went shoping and bought a new pair of boots for this fall.  
Just as you were going to collapse on the sofa you heard Dean scream your name from his room.

"Y/N ! Is that you !?" he asked.  
"Yeah, what is it ?" you answered back.  
"Could you come here for a second ?" he demanded, "Coming !" you yelled and woth that you got up from the sofa and headed to hos room.

You softly knocked on the door, Dean opened it and grabbed you and yanked you in his room, closing the door behing him.

"Wait, what ?" you asked confused but Dean didn't seem to heat you as he started talking while getting on one knee.

"Y/N, you're the best thing that ever happend to me, you're caring and loving. Everyday I can't wait to see your smile, everyday I can't to hear your laugh, I dream of you every night. I can't get enough of you and I hope you will stay with me forever. I love you, will you marry me ?" at the end your heart waw pounding so fast you were afraid that Dean would hear it.

"Dean, I..." you said

"So, what did you think ? Is it good ?" asked Dean with a smile, getting up.

"Wha... What was good ? What do you mean ?" you asked confused.

Still with a smile on his face he answered "The speech ! I'm gonna ask Lisa to marry me ! Was the speech good ?" at that you heart broke into a million pieces, you really didn't except that. 

Composing yourself and forcing the tears not to fall you responded "It was perfect Dean ! I'm sure she will say yes"

"Great ! I was aiming for perfection ! Thank you ! I have to go now ! I'm going to ask ger at dinner !" with that he kissed your cheek, grabbed his jacket and headed out. 

When you heard the front door close you collapsed on the groud and cried your heart out. That's when Sam walked in and too you in his arm, bringing you comfort. "Sshh, it's okay, everything will be alright... I'm sorry this happened, I heard everything" he said, soothing you in his arm as you clutched at his neck.

In the end, today was not a good day at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Part 2! Sorry for the delay! I hope you will enjoy it!

Two months passed since Dean broke your heart into pieces, and ever since that awful day, you've been avoiding him like the plague. You spent the first month moping and crying in your room until Sam had enough and got you out to meet another man, to forget about Dean.

Sam and Jessica organized a blind date for you. And thanks to them you met James, you really like him, he’s sweet and caring, so you gave him a chance. You’ve now been dating for a month and everything was perfect. Today after a lunch date you two went to your apartment to spend the rest of the day together. As you opened the door James was peppering little kisses in the crook of your neck knowing you were ticklish there. Finally, you managed to open the door and went in, as you entered the living room you passed past Dean.

Dean glanced at the two of you and coughed “Hum, Y/N? Who is this?”  
At his question, you turned “OH! Sorry! Dean meet James, my… My boyfriend! James, meet Dean, a friend and roommate.” you said trying to avoid Dean stares. Dean was confused, when did you get yourself a boyfriend? but the trail of his thoughts was quickly interrupted as James went to shake hands with Dean “Nice to meet you, man!” “Yeah, nice to meet you too…” said Dean. 

As their handshake didn’t end you spoke up “Hum… Dean? Have you set a date with Lisa yet?”

“Uh… Wha… Yeah, in four weeks!” he answered.

“Can I bring James as my plus one at the wedding?” you asked, hoping he would say yes because you didn’t feel like going alone.

“Yeah, of course! Well, I have to go, Lisa is waiting for me for some wedding stuff. See ya!” and he walked away, leaving the apartment without turning back. 

 

DEAN POV

 

On the way to the cake designer, my hands clenching the steering wheel, I couldn’t help but feel a pang of jealousy in my heart when I thought about Y/N and this guy, whatever was his name is, he wasn’t good enough for her and yet neither was I. Moreover I have Lisa now, I’m happy enough with her.

AT THE CAKE DESIGNER

After 2 hours tasting cakes, I couldn’t help but wish they would serve pie at the wedding, but Lisa wanted a cake so she will have a cake. “Ugh… If I eat any more cakes, I’m gonna throw up” I thought to myself.

 

NO ONE POV

On the way back to the apartment he stopped to buy a pie to wash the taste of the cakes off his mouth. Lisa settled on a Lemon cake with Coconut and white chocolate icing.

As he entered the apartment, the first thing Dean observed was that your boyfriend was still here and the second thing he noted was that you were on his lap, his arms were around your waist, a smile plastering both of your faces.

 

When Dean closed the door, the sudden sound broke the bubble you both were in. Still smiling like idiots you got up from the couch and turned to see Dean standing in the doorway, not moving, jaw clenching and eyes fixed on you or more specifically on James.

Confused you called his name but he gave no reply as if he was in a trance, so you decided to approach him.

“Dean?” you stated one last time before touching his arm. 

This simple gesture efficiently broke him out of his trance and his eyes were now on you, analyzing your face, your eyes, your lips he so desperately wanted to claim.  
Turning his gaze back to your eyes, Dean finally answered.

“Yeah, sorry, I was somewhere else, thinking about wedding stuff” he chuckled humorlessly, but no one noted it.

“Oh okay, I see you bought a pie, which flavor?” you asked with a smile.

“Apple, what else? Wanna share?” Dean offered to the both of you.

“Of course!” you exclaimed and went into the kitchen to retrieve plates and cutlery for the three of you.

Meanwhile, Dean and James went to sit at the table. You soon came back and sat beside your boyfriend, handing everyone a plate. And despite some tension between the three of you, you mostly spend a nice evening.

 

THREE WEEKS LATER

 

It was time for the Bachelor and Bachelorette parties! The Bachelorette was to occur at home while the boys would celebrate at the bar where Benny, Dean’s best friend, is working at. He, unfortunately, couldn’t leave during his shift so the party came to him.

While all the girls, Lisa, Jessica, Y/N, Amanda, Evelyn, Lora (friends of Lisa), Ellen, Rowena, Charlie, Jody, Donna, Meg, and Mary were unwrapping presents the boys headed to the bar.

All the girls were giggling like teenage girls, but not because of some sexy gifts but because of the surprise that would soon be here. That’s right Meg, Rowena and Charlie hired 8 strippers for the night! 

 

AT THE BAR

Seeing the guys entering the bar, Benny greeted them and led them to the VIP section, where Benny would be their personal barman. This way he could work and enjoy the Bachelor party without anyone interrupting them.

Couches, tables, a private bar, a scene for karaoke and a pool table were at their disposal. There was more than enough space for everyone which includes: Chuck, Garth, Crowley, Castiel, Gabriel, Kevin, Sam, Bobby, Ash, John and James, who Sam invited.

Everyone was having fun, and getting drunk so much that Crowley and Bobby kissed, Chuck and Gabe dancing and singing, Ash was striping, Castiel was boop"ing" a slightly annoyed Kevin and Garth couldn’t stop giggling.

Only Sam, Dean, John and James knew how to handle their liquor.

After the strippers show and 4 games of pool against his brother, his father and James, Dean withdrew to the bar stool and sat to spend some time with Benny.

Benny served him a beer and watched him drink it like it was water.  
“Hey, brother! Might want to slow down on the alcohol” Benny remarked, but Dean just grunted.

Feeling that something was off with his best friend, he decided to talk to him.  
“What’s going on? Aren’t you happy? You’re getting married!”

“Am I? Am I happy? Because every time I ask myself if I’m happy, I only see Y/N’s face” Dean said full of sorrow.

“Y/N? Doesn’t she is with this guy over here?” Benny asked tilting his head toward James.

“Yeah… And I am with Lisa, but even though we both have partners, I can’t stop thinking about her.”

“Listen, you need to tell Y/N how you feel before things get more serious between James and her.”

“What’s the point? I’m getting married to Lisa” Dean replied back in frustration.

“You want an advice? Do it or you will always regret missing that chance. Will it be cruel toward Lisa? Sure, but less cruel than if you do it after your wedding.”

Dean listened to intensely and mumbled “Maybe you’re right…” and resumed drinking his beer.

 

THE NEXT DAY

Dean sat in the office by himself staring into nothingness, thinking of what his life could be like with Lisa and then what it could be like with Y/N. His thoughts were interrupted when heard footsteps behind him. He was no genius but he knew it was his little brother standing behind him. Dean spared him a glance and continued staring into nothingness when Sam started talking.

“I heard what you said to Benny last night, you cannot cancel the wedding, not after what Y/N have been through, not after what you put her through!”

Dean ignored him, he didn’t want to talk about it. He wanted to be left alone.

But it irritated Sam more.  
“Listen to me, Dean!” Sam yelled, grabbing his brother by the collar, effectively lifting him from his chair.

Then Dean snapped “I KNOW! Don’t you think I know that!?” 

“No, you don’t! Otherwise, you wouldn’t think of screwing all of this up! Jess and I had a hard time watching Y/N suffer, but now she’s happy and when you finally say “I do” she will completely move on! So don’t fuck it up! Back off!”

“I won’t cancel it! Even if I wanted to, I couldn’t, it’s too late now… The marriage is in a week, it’s too late.” Dean whispered the last words.

All of sudden Sam and Dean heard the soft crack of the door, they turned toward it and saw Lisa slowly walking to them. She had overheard the entire argument and was heartbroken but she knew what was right to do.

Lisa approached Dean and told him “It’s not too late, go to her and confess your feelings, I could never marry a man who won’t love me with his whole heart” she proceeded by giving him the ring back and walked away, Sam following her.

These words were all Dean needed to finally confess his feelings. He hurried out of his office and went to knock on your bedroom door, He knocked once, twice and then the door opened but it was James who opened it while putting on a shirt. 

“What do you want?” James said aggressively.  
His tone immediately angered Dean but he tried to ignore it in order to get to you. He tried to get past James but he wouldn’t let him in.  
“I need to talk to Y/N, let me pass” Dean demanded.  
“Yeah, I know what you’re gonna say, I heard you last night. But I won’t let you, she’s mine!” James said pushing Dean back so forcefully that when Dean stumbled backward, he knocked a vase that went crashing on the floor. And then everything escalated.

The sound of the vase breaking startled you awake from your slumber. Slowly you got up and made your way toward the door, the more you neared it, the more you could hear what was going on. You heard angry shouts and two voices, Dean’s and… James’s? “Why would they fight?” you wondered.  
Pushing it open, a look of horror washed over your face. James was punching Dean's face and Dean fired back.

“STOP!” You screamed, coming between the two.

Your voice stopped them. All that could be heard was heavy breathing.

“What has gotten into you two?” you questioned in confusion.

“He wouldn’t let me in…” Dean mumbled.

“So you would steal her from me!? She’s mine, I won’t let her be with you or anyone else!” James shouted.

You looked at your boyfriend in disbelief. “He thinks that I’m his property?” you asked yourself.  
Fully turning to him, you looked at him in the eyes and said.

“Get out! I’m no one property! and I won’t be with a man who hurts my family!”

The men were taken aback by your reaction, James tried to talk but you cut him off by yelling.

"I said, GET OUT!"

James in your room, took his belonging and headed to the door.  
When the door slammed, you let out a sigh and turned to go back to your room, completely forgetting about Dean. But before you could go too far he gently grabbed your arm, turning you to face him.

“I’m not marrying Lisa” he said.

Now it was your turn to be taken aback.  
“What?” you asked not believing him.

“The wedding is canceled, we broke up, I don’t love her. I love you and I want you!” Dean said tenderly.

“You… You love me?”

“Yes, I love you Y/N. I love everything about you, from your obsession with books to your smile. I love you and I want to be the one to make you smile. That proposal speech, I wrote it thinking of you! I thought, still think I’m not good enough for you but I’m selfish and I don’t want to lose you! I love you too much for us to be apart” he proclaimed.

You couldn’t believe it, the man you’ve been in love with since childhood, loves you too. It was like your nightmare finally ended and now you were walking on clouds. Crying in pure joy you also confessed your love.

“I love you too Dean, always loved you” and before you could comprehend what was happening Dean pulled you in his arms and kissed you passionately, pouring every ounce of his feeling in it. The kiss seemed to go on forever but soon you were both out of breath and pulled apart, looking in each other eyes and you softly chuckled at one another before going to your room to kiss and cuddle some more. Never in your lives did you felt so complete and content.


End file.
